In recent years, there has been increasing a mobile terminal apparatus or equipment such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistance (referred to as a PDA hereinafter), which has a function for reproducing a highly compressed moving picture file with a low bit rate having a format of MPEG4 or the like. As for such a reproducing function, there is assumed such a using method that a moving picture file having a format of the MPEG4 or the like recorded in a secure digital (referred to as an SD hereinafter) memory card or the like at home is enjoyed outdoors using a mobile phone or a PDA. In order to effectively utilize a recording medium having a limited capacity, there has been proposed a setting apparatus for video recording conditions which performs video recording on the basis of parameter values concerning the optimum video recording condition (or encoding condition) (See a patent document 1, for example).    Patent document 1: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-2002-125185-A.
There are various kinds of equipments such as a mobile phone, a PDA, or the like, for example, one having a video recording and reproducing function, one having only a reproducing function, or the like; and reproducible files are also different from each other depending on the equipments. A file of the MPEG4 will be described as an example of the moving picture file. In the MPEG4 standard, the specifications such as the maximum bit rate, a frame rate, and a pixel size of the moving picture file are specified. Whether or not the moving picture file can be reproduced by equipment such as a mobile phone or a PDA is determined whether or not the moving picture file complies with the specifications. Therefore, this leads to such a case that the moving picture file video-recorded by the technology disclosed in the patent document 1 cannot be reproduced by a user's mobile phone or PDA. In addition, in the patent document 1, setting information for video recording conditions is recorded in a detachable recording medium. This information is unnecessary information for the mobile phone or the PDA, and there is such a case that the information is deleted by mistake.
The mobile phone or the PDA has features of a small size and portability. In the equipment such as the mobile phone or the PDA, locations for viewing and listening are also simulated in various situations. The functions of video quality adjustment, audio quality adjustment, and the like of the equipment are simplified from the view point of the small size. Consequently, viewing and listening style considerably differ, as compared with such a case that a television apparatus having a function for reproducing moving picture files which have formats of the MPEG4 or the like is used, and the moving picture files are viewed and listened indoors.
The equipment of the existing television apparatus or the like having the function for reproducing moving picture files which have current formats of the MPEG4 or the like is premised on setting video recording conditions in consideration of mainly performing video recording and reproducing by the equipment itself. Therefore, there is a possibility that the moving picture files video-recorded by such television apparatus with a video recording function are not suitable for reproduction by other mobile terminal apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to solve the foregoing problems and to provide a video recorder apparatus capable of generating a moving picture file reproducible in user's intended video quality and volume on a mobile terminal apparatus.